


10 things I learned from watching Hornblower

by I_borealis_25



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_borealis_25/pseuds/I_borealis_25





	10 things I learned from watching Hornblower

  1. He is just doing his duty.
  2. If Horatio disguises himself as a Frenchman or sails a ship under false colours it is brilliant strategy. Done by anyone else it is espionage or against the articles of war.
  3. It is all for the good of the service.
  4. Midshipmen or other crew members with pale eyes are evil.
  5. Horatio’s biggest love has sails and a rudder.
  6. Never trust an Irishman.
  7. He really isn’t a revolutionary. Honestly.
  8. Were Captain Pellew to promote anyone else like he does Horatio it would be called blatant favouritism.
  9. A lee shore is always bad news*.
  10. He is just doing his duty.



 

*Not that I would be able to explain _why_ a lee shore is bad news. I clearly take the Stephen Maturin approach to sailing, who, whilst clearly enjoying the voyage, still needs explaining of the most basic sailing terms over and over again. And if anyone wants to start a Forester v O’Brian slanging match based on the previous sentence, please do it somewhere else. I enjoy both series.


End file.
